Hold Me
by xphile.1
Summary: A short one-shot with no plot. I'd apologize but who doesn't want to read a shower scene of Fiona and the Axeman? (Okay, and Myrtle, too.) Rated M for sexual themes and femslash. I didn't do justice to the hotness of Fiona and the Axeman, but I tried!


**A/N: Standard disclaimer; not my show or characters. So, I enjoy the sultry scenes between Fiona and the Axeman, but my little shipper heart will always beat for Myrona. Femslash ahead and a threesome, sorta? Also, taking some creative license and adding a damn glass shower in Fiona's bathroom.**

* * *

_**"Can you understand me  
Baby, don't you hand me a line  
Although it doesn't matter  
You and me got plenty of time**_

_**Hold me, hold me, hold me" - 'Hold Me' by Fleetwood Mac**_

Steam billowed and swirled in the small bathroom from the scorching hot shower, the tendrils leaving a residue of moisture on the walls and tiled floor. The mirror above the sink had long ago clouded over, obscuring any reflection, not that anyone would need to inspect their visage anytime soon.

"Oh god, don't stop...mmm, yes right there." Fiona groaned from the confines of the glass shower nestled in the corner of her bathroom. The words and noises emitting from the blonde echoed off the walls. Her hands were flat against the glass, elbows drawn to her side as full breasts smashed against the surface as well. She was leaning forward as Myrtle stood behind her under the steady spray of steamy water, her right arm slung over Fiona's hip as her fingers vigorously rotated against the woman's center. Her left hand was fairly still with just one finger inside the tightening walls, testing the elasticity of her core.

Myrtle pressed her chest against Fiona's back, giving her the access she needed to touch her lips to the woman's shoulder so she could nibble at her flesh. This drew another moan from Fiona and she bucked her hips against Myrtle's hand seeking a rhythm to tend to the throbbing ache within her pelvic region.

As the door to the bathroom creaked opened, both women straightened and separated from each other as they looked toward the source of the sound. A man with salt and pepper hair, solid in physique, clad in dress slacks and a striped button-up shirt stood in the doorway. It was Fiona's lover, well, her male lover. He played the saxophone _almost_ as skillfully as he made love to her over the last several weeks. She had never invited him back to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies - it was off limits since it was where she would share her bed, or shower, with Myrtle when she had the urge to be with the eccentric woman, which happened more often as of late due to her increasingly brazen attitude. Myrtle often irritated her with her ridiculous commentaries, but also had a way of sparking Fiona's desire to disrobe her and claim her as her own.

"Baby? You never came by...I was worried." The man's voice was thick and velvety in timbre. He shut the door behind him as he moved toward the shower, beginning to unbutton his shirt as he did so. If he was surprised to see Fiona with another person in the shower, especially another woman, he didn't show it. "An' who's this little dame?" A wolfish grin spread on his lips as he slid his arms out of the shirt, his chest covered in a white undershirt that was tucked neatly into his pants.

Fiona cleared her throat while opening the shower door to see her lover more clearly and stepped out to latch her dripping wet form against his in a firm embrace. "Oh darling, this is Myrtle Snow. We uh...we go way back," she stated with a smirk as she slid her hands along his bare arms, the water from her body seeping through his undershirt.

Humming an unidentifiable tune, Myrtle remained in the shower, leaning against the wall under the water as it cascaded over her shoulders and down the front of her chest. She watched the two indifferently, having known that Fiona had started seeing the man and not minding the idea of sharing the woman's affections, especially when Fiona always seemed to return home in the middle of the night to sleep in bed with her.

"Ahh, she does look a little familiar. A penchant for tartan and stylish frames, and always out to get you?" The man gave a low chuckle as he tightened his arms around Fiona's small frame.

"Mhm, we've come to an...understanding," Fiona said, smirking as the man lifted her by cupping his thick hands under her rear end so she could place her legs about his hips. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she leaned forward with a canted head to seal their lips together for a lengthy kiss that invoked a throaty groan from the both of them. Pulling back, she lifted one hand to trail her fingertips along the side of his face. "Why don't you get out of those clothes and join us? That is, if you don't mind sharing?" The saucy smile was still playing on her lips as she gazed at him, tracing his earlobe with her index finger, water droplets continuing to roll off her skin.

The Supreme didn't even have to bat her eyelashes at the man as he breathed out heavily, capturing her lips with his own for a brief fierce kiss. "Anything you want, lover." He squeezed the flesh of her buttocks and then released her body by setting her on her feet on the floor gently. "Why don't ya get warmed up for me 'n I'll be right in." As Fiona turned to enter the shower, he sent his palm to slap her bottom with a sharp 'smack' and gazed at her retreating form longingly.

Standing in front of Myrtle, Fiona slipped both hands onto the woman's waist as she bowed her head forward. "Myrt, are you okay with this?" she whispered, and then pulled back to study the redhead's face.

Myrtle ran her palms up Fiona's flat abdomen until she could cup her breasts. "Oh, darling, you ask me like this is something unheard of! Why, ever since the ancient Greeks practiced such secret acts of worship in order to harness the wild energy that threatened their very societal norm-"

"Jesus Christ, shut up," Fiona interrupted Myrtle, an annoyed sigh expelling from her as she raised her hands to grip the woman's face to pull her closer for a full kiss to her lips. She was generally lucky when it came to being intimate with Myrtle, but if the woman's mouth was not otherwise occupied and thoughts struck her, there was no stopping her rambling theories. Fiona was not going to let this deviant train be derailed tonight. She twisted her fingers into Myrtle's wet hair, deepening the kiss as she tugged the woman's head back by the grip of her hair.

As the women kissed, Fiona's lover undressed languidly, enjoying the show she was putting on for him. Even if her actions held deeper meaning, he knew how she looked at him when they were alone. Nude at last, he stepped inside the shower, grateful for the ample space it provided. His fingers couldn't stay away for long and soon were caressing the expanse of Fiona's back, periodically drifting along her sides to glide over the side of her breast. He enjoyed watching her body's reactions to his touch, the shiver seeming to roll up to her shoulders. Moving closer to Fiona, he pressed against her backside, one hand pulling her hip back so she bumped against him.

Fiona wriggled against his solid frame and then dragged her mouth down from Myrtle's face, leaving a path of sloppy kisses down her neck and chest until she reached the woman's breast which she took into her mouth. In doing so, her rear end pressed further into what she felt as her lover's hardening member, which prominently let her know it was seeking entrance as the man thrust his hips toward her body. She craned her neck to catch his gaze, directly looking into his eyes as she lapped her tongue over Myrtle's pebbled nipple. She felt him pulse against her behind and took one hand after squeezing the woman's breast to slide it over her stomach in order to reach down between the redhead's thighs. Fiona rubbed her fingers against Myrtle's folds, the water making it much easier to manipulate the soft skin.

Once Fiona pushed her hips back into his groin, the Axeman lost all self-control. He never held as deep a feeling as he did for this woman, his goddess, his _everything_. Watching her enjoy herself with Myrtle with the intent of arousing him, or so he chose to believe, made him desire her all the more. After all, there were certain items he possessed that Myrtle did not, and so he felt little threat to the affair he had with his dangerous lover. With a lack of restraint because of what the blonde was doing to him, he guided himself into Fiona's slick folds from behind, finding the combination of the water and Myrtle's earlier assistance making for a smooth entrance.

With a gasp of pleasure, Fiona slammed her hips backward firmly so that his whole length was buried into her. Finding a consistent rhythm was easy and his thick hands danced along her body wherever he could draw a reaction from her, be it a moan or a shiver. He thanked his lucky stars for Myrtle as the redhead slipped her fingers down the front of Fiona's body to tease her clitoral region, never directly touching it so that he could continue to thrust his hips forward to build toward a release which was bound to be rather quick given the current situation they were in.

Fiona's legs felt numb as Myrtle's dexterous fingers worked her over while her lover propelled his thick length into her repeatedly. She felt his large hands grip her hips, pulling her back with force when she started to slow. Using her own fingers on Myrtle she tried to keep a steady rhythm against the woman's clit, moaning loudly as she remained leaning forward with her cheek on Myrtle's breast.

The three continued their motions in a frenzy as if racing against the supply of warm water from the shower, until each one found the momentary zen they were seeking, the contents of their release washing away with the water. Myrtle was the first to pull away, turning to rinse herself under the showerhead's generous spray. She let the two have a moment together, knowing that he'd likely go home while she would be able to hold Fiona close in bed for the remainder of the night.

Fiona straightened as her lover withdrew his still slightly firm member from her, and leaned back against his barrel of a chest. His arms encircled her body, hugging her close to him as Fiona placed her arms over his to hold them close to her.

"I guess I'm gonna have to make some arrangements to get you onto that farm with me, baby doll," he said with a chuckle. The Axeman left a warm kiss to Fiona's neck, nuzzling against the side of her head as he looked at Myrtle. "Say, y'know anything 'bout milkin' cows, chicky?"


End file.
